Metronome
by Mini Marianne
Summary: Ash and co. come across an injured Farfetch'd and rush it to the Pokemon center for treatment.After releasing it,Team Rocket finds it and catchs it,hoping it will increase their chances to catch Pikachu.But this Farfetch'd is no ordinary Farfetch'd.


Metronome  
By Tracey's Sketchbook  
  
Ash and his friends were doing the usual walking down the road.In the middle of it lay a Farfetch'd,covered from head to toe in bruises.Ash,Brock and Misty sped up when they saw it."It's a Farfetch'd!"Ash cheered excitedly."Far!"cried the Farfetch'd as soon as Ash spoke."Ash,don't scare it!"scolded Brock."But I want it!"Ash complained.Farfetch'd staggered to it's feet and tried to run away while they were arguing,but after it got a few feet away,it's bad leg slipped out from under it and it lurched sideways."Let's stop arguing now and help that Farfetch'd."Brock said and Ash agreed.  
  
They noticed Farfetch'd had moved and they heard a voice that was definitely Misty's."Calm down,Farfetch'd!We want to help you!"They turned and saw Misty on the ground and Farfetch'd was in her arms."Togi!Breeeeee!"Togepi chirped by Mistys knees.Farfetch'd was kicking and struggling and screaming."FARFETCH'D!"Farfetch'd squawked,trying to flap it's injured wings.Finally,Farfetch'd was too tired to fight,but held itself tense in Misty's grip."Now that it's still,we can help it."and they rushed it to the Pokemon Center,Misty muttering something to it.  
  
In the center,"We need a strecher for a small flying Pokemon,Stat!"Nurse Joy ordered.A Chansey walked out,wheeling a strecher in front of it."Chansey."it said as it stopped in front of Nurse Joy,who was now cradling the scared Farfetch'd in her arms.Since it was in the center,it clearly felt safer,since has stopped struggling and remained quiet in Misty's arms before Nurse Joy called for the strecher.Chansey wheeled it into the critical care unit and Nurse Joy followed."We do everything we can."she told them.Ash and his friends waited by the door for news.After an hour or so,Nurse Joy came back out,with a cleaned-up Farfetch'd in her arms.Without the bruises,it looked very hansome."It's a good thing you got it here when you did or who knows what might have happened."Ash and his friends thanked her and headed back to the forest where they found Farfetch'd.Ash placed it on the ground and said."You're free.Good luck to you."Ash turned and started walking away."Ash!I thought you wanted to catch Farfetch'd."Misty caught up with him,with Brock behind her.Ash glanced back and the Farfetch'd was gone.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the forest,Team Rocket lurked."We need to get the Boss some rare Pokemon soon,or we can kiss the team good- bye."Jessie said anrgliy."We know,Jess."Meowth said.The bushes russled and Farfetch'd walked out."It's a Farfetch'd!"James cried.Farfetch'd saw how excited he was and ran for it."CATCH THAT FARFETCH'D!"Jessie sriecked.Team Rocket went after it.It evaded most of their traps,but when it got caught in one,it had a surprise for Team Rocket."We got ya now!"cried Meowth.Farfetch'd waited for them to get close enough then it began to wave it's leek,back and forth,back and forth."Far fetch'd.Far fetch'd.Far fetch'd.Far fetch'd.Farfetch'd."The brown flying Pokemon chanted.The green end of it's leek began to glow a blue color and then."It's brun the rope away!"James cried.Jessie smiled."It's even rarer than I thought."Hearing this,Farfetch'd tried to flee,but they roped it again and,with it's wings to it's side,was unable to attack them."Now let's just catch that pesky Pikachu."Meowth said,dragging Farfetch'd behind it."And we have something that'll make that Farfetch'd obey us."James added.  
  
Ash,Brock,Misty and Pikachu continued toward the next town when,"Perpare for trouble!Make it double!To protect the world--""We've heard it a million times,okay!"Ash yelled."How rude!Meowth!Send out the secret wepeon!"Jessie yelled.Farfetch'd appeared.It wore a black collar around it's neak and it looked very angry."Farfetch'd,use Metronome!"James called.Farfetch'd poised it's leek and began to wave it.It waved it for a moment,then it thrust it's leek toward them.Ash ducked,Brock dove to one side and Misty got full blast of it."Farfetch'd!We saved you!Don't you remember?"Farfetch'd stood still,as though it were trying to remember."Metornome!"Meowth called.Farfetch'd began to wave it's leek again,but while it did,someone familiar came back to it's memory.  
  
"Just try and hang in there.We're going to make it."Misty's voice filled it's head.Sencing the attack was ready to be released,Farfetch'd perpared to fire it."It's going to use hyper beam."Brock warned as a goldish glow powered up at the end of Farfetch'd's leek.Ash was by Misty's side.She was awake and shocked by Farfetch'd and it's ability to use Metornome.Suddenly,Farfetch'd turned around and fired hyper beam at Team Rocket."Team Rocket's blasting off again!"they yelled as they disappeared over the horizon.Farfetch'd immadidatly was at Misty's side.With the help of it's leek,it broke the black collar and snuggled up close to Misty.Misty smiled,glad to see it was safe and normal."I didn't know you could use Metornome."she said weakly.Farfetch'd smiled and began to wave it's leek.When it stopped,it's body bacame bathed in a white glow and when that disappeared,a beautiful Pidgeot stood in it's place.It turned around and gestered for Ash and Brock to help Misty onto it's back.After doing so,Farfetch'd gestered for them to get on as well.In an instant,Farfetch'd had taken to the sky and headed for the nearest place,which happened to be the Pokemon Center.  
  
"You're a-okay."Nurse Joy said to Misty when they headed for the waiting room together."You just have a little bump on your head,but it'll go away after a while.""Thank you,Nurse Joy."Misty aid as the doors slid open,revaling an anxious Ash,Brock,and Farfetch'd."How are you feeling,Misty?"Ash asked."I'm fine,thanks to Farfetch'd."she turned to brown bird Pokemon.It was going red in the face."Take care of yourself,Farfetch'd because I'm sure you don't want to be captured."Misty stroked teh Farfetch'd and it nodded.Then it turned and raced out of the center.Ash,Brock,and Misty left the center and headed for the next town.Ash and Brock pulled ahead and Misty lagged behind."I hope Farfetch'd remains free.I'd hate to see it a trainers Pokemon."A sudden image of Farfetch'd beating up any Pokemon in it's way flashed through Misty's head.She noticed Ash and Brock were ahead and was about to speed up when a familiar face stopped her.Farfetch'd sat perched on a slinder oak branch.It waved it's leek,smiled and took flight above the trees.Misty smiled and raced to catch up with Ash,as he still had to pay her back for her bike.  
  
The End.  
  
How was it?I hope you liked it.I figured if Ninetales can be Psychic,I wanted Farfetch'd to learn Metornome.Thanks for reading.Review please!  
  
Open up,Tracey's gotta sketch! Tracey's Sketchbook 


End file.
